OS: Nouveau monde
by Gwen who
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se retrouver dans une des ses séries préférées ? C'est ce que va vivre une certaine jeune femme. Mais il se pourrait que ça ne se passe pas comme elle l'avait imaginé ! Elle va donc se retrouver face à ses personnages favoris et c'est épique !


**Bonjour à toutes ! Premier OS sur Teen Wolf et loin d'être mon premier écrit sur ce site ! Pour celle qui ne lise que pour la romance, vous allez être déçues car c'est bien la première fois que je n'écris pas sur l'amour mais mon cerveau a dérivé et ça donne ça. **

**Ça n'a pas forcément de sens alors ne cherchez pas, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pris pour pondre un truc aussi barré ! Mais c'est drôle ( ou en tout, je le pense) alors passez un bon moment. **

**OS qui n'a été relu que par moi, alors ne tenez pas trop compte des fautes d'orthographe mais c'est lisible ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oh ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser ou imploser au choix, je n'ai pourtant pas bu une seule goûte d'alcool hier soir, ni ingérer la moindre substance illicite mais j'ai un mal de crâne infernal la dedans. C'est donc à contre cœur que je tente d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'une voix masculine me crie dessus. Une voix masculine me crie dessus ? C'est impossible !

Premièrement parce que je suis célibataire de mon état quoique c'est à ce moment là que vous me dites que ça n'empêche pas de coucher avec un mec. Oui, d'accord mais je ne fonctionne pas comme ça alors ce n'est pas possible qu'un homme me hurle dessus de bon matin ! Ah moins que mon frère… Oui mais deuxièmement, ça ne peut pas être mon frère parce qu'il n'a pas les clés de mon appartement. Donc on en revient à qui peut bien me crier dessus.

En tentant le tout pour le tout, je lève une paupière en grommelant ou en grognant, ça dépend aussi du point de vue :

-C'est pas vrai ferme la !

J'entends plus que je ne comprends la réponse tout en laissant ma tête se reposer sur l'oreiller et je me rendors comme une bienheureuse. Ce n'est que plus tard et alors que plusieurs voix se font clairement entendre que je n'émerge totalement des brumes du sommeil. Est ce que je me serais endormis dans une salle de repos au travail ? Ça pourrait expliquer les voix que j'entends en tout cas.

-Nous savons que tu es réveillée alors maintenant tu vas nous dire qui tu es, m'ordonne une voix grave et diablement sexy.

C'est péniblement que je me redresse et que je sens les courbatures qui pointent leur nez en raison de la mauvaise posture dans laquelle je suis restée trop longtemps.

-Comment ça ? Je demande. Vous êtes chez moi ou dans la salle de repos alors c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander qui vous êtes ! Je poursuis sans prendre le temps d'observer mon environnement. Grossière erreur lorsque je croise le regard vraiment furieux du propriétaire de la voix grave et sexy.

-TU es chez moi, alors répond.

-C'est un cauchemar ? Je questionne. Une blague ? Une caméra cachée ? Je poursuis en dévisageant tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et qui me regardent avec curiosité.

Je me mets une claque avant de me pincer et de gémir de douleur, je ne rêve pas. C'est donc réelle, mais c'est pas possible n'est ce pas ? Surtout que je ne peux pas comprendre aussi bien ce qu'ils disent. Pourquoi ça me parvient comme du français alors que ça n'en est pas ? Ou alors j'hallucine, surmenage au travail, et je sombre dans la folie, je ne vois pas d'autres explications plausibles parce que sinon ça voudrait dire… Mais c'est impossible ! Non ?

-La question va sans doute paraître bête, mais nous sommes où ? J'interroge l'homme avec une petite voix.

-Tu ne sais pas où tu es ?

-Non, enfin je pense que si mais si vous, tu pouvais répondre ce serait pas mal. Et ça me rendrait un grand service.

-J'ai appelé St… notre contact au FBI et ceux du bureau du shérif, ils ne vont pas tarder, intervient un autre homme. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les appeler par leur prénom ? Je veux dire, bien sûr aucun ne m'a dit comment ils s'appelaient mais je le sais alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

-Tu penses à une fugue ? Une squatteuse ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu tu fais chez moi ?

-Mais je ne sais pas ! Je m'écris. En me levant brusquement me causant un vertige, génial ! Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe dans les pommes pour qu'ils pensent tous que je suis une camée en manque ! Je ferme les yeux et j'inspire profondément pour éviter la chute.

-Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Tu vas attendre bien sagement que les autorités compétentes arrivent en attendant tu vas nous dire comment tu t'appelles.

-On va se calmer avec les ordres, parce que premièrement je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends et deuxièmement si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, réponds aux miennes. Nous sommes où ? Exactement ?

-Je me prends pour qui ? s'étrangle presque mon interlocuteur, alors que le deuxième gars, celui qui a appelé tous les autres, pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule du grincheux.

-Nous sommes chez moi.

-J'avais compris, la débilité ne m'a pas encore atteint complètement. Mais c'est dans quelle ville, quel pays ? Il faut être un peu plus précis !

-Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre, soupire mon interlocuteur.

-Ça ne sera pas du meilleur effet lorsque les flics arriveront. D'autant que ça ferait un peu beaucoup, j'ajoute plus pour moi même qu'autre chose.

-Nous sommes à Beacon Hills dans l'état de Californie aux Etats Unis, intervient le deuxième gars. Au fait, je suis Scott, voici Derek et la femme derrière moi, s'appelle Lydia et toi ?

-Marceline.

Je les vois hausser un sourcil à la mention de mon prénom mais croyez moi lorsque je vous dis que je ne l'ai absolument pas choisit ! Je hais mon prénom, il est vieillot, pas beau et sonne vraiment très très français et très très XIX ème siècle, le pire c'est que mes deuxième et troisième prénoms sont normaux ! Comme si mes parents avaient choisit de m'humilier avec un tel prénom. Allez le porter à l'école, pire au collège ! Il faut rapidement s'endurcir face aux moqueries, je vous le dis !

Mes pensées sont interrompues par une porte qui s'ouvre brutalement et qu'un jeune homme brun entre brusquement dans la pièce. Je l'observe et je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit devant moi. Derrière lui, deux officiers de police se tiennent aux aguets, un jeune homme aux traits fins et aux muscles apparents sous son uniforme très bien ajusté et un homme plus vieux, celui qui porte l'étoile de shérif et qui ressemble au brun devant.

-Agent spécial Stiles Stilinski, FBI, se présente le plus jeune en sortant et me montrant sa carte. Et voici le shérif John Stilinski et l'adjoint Parrish. Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

-Oh mon dieu, j'articule doucement. C'est pas vrai.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Demande l'agent du FBI en se tournant vers Lydia.

-A part te dire que ce n'est pas une meurtrière, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, demande plutôt aux deux autres.

-Madame, l'agent Stilinski vous a poser une question, intervient l'adjoint Parrish.

J'observe les différentes personnes et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me trouve ici. Plusieurs personnes tueraient pour être à ma place et le pire c'est que je n'ai rien demandé ! Je suis dans une putain de série ! Avec quelques années en plus sur la fin de la dite série. Oh. Mon. Dieu !

-Vous êtes encore plus beau en vrai, voilà ce qui sort de ma bouche alors que je mets ne pas contrôler ce que je dis.

-Madame, s'impatiente le shérif.

-Oui, Marceline Laura Coralie Valuet, française, coupable d'absolument aucun crime et qui n'a pas la moindre idée de comment elle a atterrit dans la tanière ce loup mal léché !

Tous échangent un regard suspicieux lorsque je parle de loup, tu m'étonnes ! Scott et Derek semble écouter attentivement Dieu sait quoi, mais en fait ils surveillent sûrement les battements de mon cœur pour vérifier si je ne mens pas. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas censé être au courant de ça, sauf si je mentais et que…

-Il faut appeler Chris, il va pouvoir nous aider sur certains points.

-Et vous venez d'où exactement de la France Marceline ?

-Laura. Je me fais appeler Laura parce que Marceline, c'est moche et vieux et que Laura est bien moins sujet aux moqueries sauf en cours d'espagnol parce que ça ressemble vachement à « La Hora » ce qui veut dire « l'heure » mais bon, c'est mieux que Marceline. Sinon pour répondre à votre question, je viens du Dauphiné, c'est en dessous de Lyon mais au dessus de Marseille.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez beaucoup ? On pourrait croire que vous avez des choses à cacher, insinue le shérif.

-Mais je ne cache rien, nope ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez imaginer mais je suis une honnête citoyenne.

-Ça reste encore à prouver, parce que vous êtes tout de même entrée par effraction chez quelqu'un.

-Eh ! Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Hier, je me suis endormie chez moi, en France et je me suis réveillée en me faisant engueuler et en étant observée comme une bête de foire !

-Donc tu t'appelles Laura ? Demande Derek.

-Je me fais appeler par mon deuxième prénom parce que le premier craint, ce n'est quand même pas un crime ?

-Il y a quand même de drôle de coïncidences. Tu te fais appeler Laura, tu débarques chez moi et tu es française. Tu es venue pour me tuer ? Me questionne dangereusement Derek.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ressemble à une tueuse de sang froid ? Bon Dieu, je suis sage femme, pas psychopathe ! D'ailleurs, celui qui voulait tuer l'autre, c'est toi, pas moi ! Mais je comprends ta méfiance mais pour ta gouverne, il y a 67 millions de Français, Des milliers de Laura, et rien qu'en France alors tes coïncidences tu te les mets où je pense et pas la peine de me lancer ce regard de « Je vais t'égorger avec mes dents ! », ça ne prend pas avec moi.

-Ah oui ? Parce que tu sembles terrifiée.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, je me réveille à l'autre bout du monde sans savoir comme j'y suis arrivée, un gars me menace, gars qui n'est pas très aimable soit dit en passant, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, il y a aussi deux agents de police, un agent du FBI qui m'interroge. Une femme qui peut affirmer, sans me connaître, que je ne suis pas une meurtrière alors excuse moi si je semble légèrement en panique et effrayée parce que je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place ! Je m'énerve en me mettant à faire les cents pas.

Et soudain, après cet éclat, je me sens épuisée, physiquement et mentalement. On pourrait croire que se retrouver dans une de ses séries favorites, c'est cool. Et bien ça ne l'est pas. Pas du tout même. Et ma tension après être monté en flèche, battant sans doute des records, redescend brutalement, m'obligeant à retourner m'asseoir sur le canapé sans quoi, le risque de chute approche des 100 %. Je le sais parce que depuis que je suis ado, j'ai des problèmes de régulation de la tension, ajoutez à cela une anémie chronique et une fatigue due à mon manque de sommeil, c'est un cocktail explosif.

Mes yeux se ferment et ma tête devient lourde. Je tente de régulier ma respiration pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et calmer cette sensation désagréable que tout tourne autour de moi, même les yeux clos. J' l'air dans mes poumons et je répète l'opération plusieurs fois. Les bruits et les conversations me parviennent étouffés. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté que je mets dans ma respiration, la sensation de reprendre le contrôle qui arrive habituellement lors de cet exercice n'arrive pas et j'ai peur de tomber dans une crise de panique et c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Et même si les autres doivent me regarder bizarrement, je m'allonge complètement sur le canapé en relevant mes jambes, les yeux toujours clos parce ce ça tangue toujours sous mes paupières. Me concentrant sur ma respiration, je reprends peu à peu pied mais la sensation d'avoir le tournis persiste comme si mon cerveau n'était toujours pas assez oxygéné ou au contraire, trop.

-Madame tout va bien ? m'interroge inquiet Parrish.

-Oui.

-C'est une crise de panique ? Questionne Stiles.

-Non.

-Tu as décidé de répondre par monosyllabe maintenant ? Ironise Derek.

-Tu as peur que je te fasse de la concurrence ? Je riposte en essayant de sourire alors que toutes ces questions me tapent sur les nerfs.

-Même avec beaucoup de volonté, vous ne pourriez pas arriver au même niveau que mon neveu, intervient une nouvelle personne. Nouvelle personne qui s'avère être un ancien tonton psychopathe, un père bizarre…

-T'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir ici ?

-Non, et puis ça fait quelques temps que ça manque d'action par ici, mais je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé une femme, mais c'est dommage que tu aies dû la kidnapper.

-Ce n'est pas… et puis elle est arrivée ici toute seule !

-Si tu veux, je ne te juges pas mais je ne te savais pas désespéré à ce point.

Tout ce que je fais, c'est garder les yeux fermés et m'imaginer chez moi, peut être que comme ça je me retrouverai dans ma chambre et non sur un canapé d'un personnage fictif.

-Si tout le monde se calmer ? Propose le shérif. C'est Marceline que nous aimerions entendre.

-Laura, je rectifie par habitude.

-Laura ? S'étonne le nouvel arrivant. Comme ma nièce, la sœur de Derek.

-J'ai l'air d'être sa sœur ? Je demande en me ré asseyant prudemment et doucement pour éviter un nouveau malaise et en ouvrant les yeux.

-C'est rhétorique ?

-Non, c'est une dissertation et vous avez trois heures, j'ironise. Bien sûr que c'est rhétorique. Vous comme moi savons que je ne suis pas sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Parce que je doute de ressembler à sa sœur, que je ne viens pas d'ici. Et que c'est un peu dur de ressembler à une personne morte.

Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire et mes yeux s'écarquillent tous seuls. La boulette, mais quelle conne je peux être ! Je ne suis pas censée savoir pour la sœur de Derek. Comment je pourrais ? Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser vu les regards meurtriers de brun et de son oncle et ceux très suspicieux des autres. Je me suis mise toute seule dans la merde.

-Comment vous savez pour Laura ? Me demande Stiles.

-Si je vous le disais, c'est à dire la vérité, vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Essayez toujours, nous sommes assez ouverts d'esprit.

-Même avec une très grande ouverture d'esprit, c'est compliqué et je comprends à peine ce qui m'arrive, alors vous l'expliquer ? Haha, je ne vais pas pouvoir. Vous pouvez m'enfermer dans une prison fédéral si vous le souhaiter mais je n'ai pas les réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez et que je me pose également.

-Scott n'a pas dit que Chris devait arriver ? Demande la rousse. Nous pouvons l'attendre et voir si lui a des réponses.

-Vous… Non, franchement ! Je m'exclame. Vous pensez sincèrement que votre ami en saura plus ? Parce que c'est ridicule !

-De quel coin de la France déjà vous venez ?

-Du Dauphiné, pourquoi ?

-La Bête, intervient Lydia. La bête aurait sévi dans cette région en 1763. Elle est française et son nom ressemble à ce que nous a dit Chris il y a des années, explique la rousse pour les autres qui commencent à comprendre et je vois aussi où elle veut en venir, pourquoi ils pensent que Chris pourra leur apporter des réponses mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

-Ridicule.

-Pardon ?

-Votre hypothèse est ridicule. Mais en même temps, c'est bien jouer et tenter mais c'est faux. Totalement faux.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demande Peter.

-Vous l'aviez sans doute deviné, de la même chose que vous. Mais c'est ridicule.

-Et nous parlons de quoi ? M'interroge Stiles.

-Vous vous rendez compte que la conversation tourne en rond n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, je sais mais vous ne savez pas que je sais et vous faites ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle pour que je sache pas.

-Stiles, on dirait toi ! Ricane Scott.

-Merci mon pote mais même moi j'ai pas tout compris. Il va falloir être plus précise que ça ma petite dame.

-Merde, je dois avoir le même âge que vous et j'ai un prénom. De toute façon, toute cette situation est irréaliste. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas être devant moi ou je ne peux pas être devant vous. Bref c'est pas possible et on m'a sans doute drogué. Ou j'en sais rien mais tout serait plus plausible que ce que je pourrais bien vous dire ! Et ne me regardez pas comme si je perdais la boule, hors de question que je mette un pied à Eichen House, ça fait trop flippé et les soignants sont encore plus vous que les patients.

-Eichen House ? Comment vous pouvez connaître alors que vous ne saviez même pas où vous vous trouviez ?

-Si vous commenciez pas nous dire toute la vérité et arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?

Ils n'ont pas tord et je me dis qu'à la rigueur, ils pourraient même m'aider à rentrer chez moi, seulement, même eux ne me croiront parce que je suis où ? Dans un espèce d'Univers parallèle ? Regarder Doctor who au lieu de réviser ne m'a clairement pas réussi mais alors c'est un paradoxe temporelle ? La théorie de l'univers parallèle est plus probable mais alors ça veut dire que toutes les séries sont des mondes parallèles une fois terminées ?

-Imaginez une série, Doctor who pour ceux qui connaissent, je commence.

-Le rapport ? Grogne Derek.

-J'y viens mais laisse moi parler. Bon, imaginez, c'est une série, vous connaissez tous les épisodes que vous avez vu et revu plusieurs fois. C'est fait ? Et bien maintenant imaginez que vous vous retrouvez face au Docteur et ses compagnons alors que pour vous ce sont des personnages fictifs. Vous connaissez leur vie, même ce qu'ils s'évertuent à cacher aux autres, mais vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes arrivés dans le TARDIS.

-Okay, je vois, intervient Stiles. Très belle description de cette série absolument génial au passage mais en quoi ça nous aide ?

-Vous êtes tous le docteur, cet appartement est le TARDIS et j'ai atterrit ici sans savoir comment.

Ils se regardent tous comme pour être bien certains d'avoir compris ce que je viens de dire. Ça aurait pu être plus compliquer si j'avais débarqué dans une série où le surnaturelle n'existe pas mais heureusement pour moi, ils vont sans doute me croire.

-Alors là, s'exclame le shérif. C'est trop pour moi et puis quoi encore ? La fontaine de Jouvence ?

-C'est dans Pirates des Caraïbes, se moque son fils. D'ailleurs c'est quoi le nom de notre série ? Les emmerdes de Beacon Hills ?

-Teen Wolf, je souffle.

-Pardon, s'étrangle Derek.

-Teen Wolf, je répète plus fort. Donc oui je sais que Derek, Scott et Peter sont des loup garou, que Lydia est une Banshee, Parrish un chien des enfers, Chris Argent est un chasseur ou un ancien chasseur et que le shérif et Stiles sont humain. Malia est une coyote garou, Mason a été la Bête du Gévaudan, Kira est une kitsune. Il faut vraiment que je continue ? D'ailleurs vous avez quel âge?Stiles et Scott ?

-En quoi ça va t'aider ? Me demande brusquement le premier.

-A me situer ? Je tente.

-A quel niveau ? Insiste Scott.

-Sur la chronologie !

-Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ? Me demande Lydia.

-La série commence la nuit où Stiles et Scott vont dans les bois chercher un cadavre ou la moitié de celui ci, donc ça commence lorsque Scott se fait mordre. Et ça se termine avec l'Anuk Ite. En quelque sorte.

-Comment ça en quelque sorte ?

-J'ai pas compris la chronologie du dernier épisode okay ? Je veux dire, tu es dans la bibliothèque et vous venez de vaincre ce machin moche et hideux et ensuite tu es à Los Angeles ou un truc comme ça pour sauver un loup garou. Un jeune, qui est poursuivi par des chasseurs et vous rejoignez tout monde sur un espèce de parking alors qu'il pleut.

-Hum, je vois.

-Donc on va s'accorder sur le fait que je ne suis pas une Kate en puissance ni une Jennifer vraiment bizarre ? Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma famille et mes amis et oublier tout ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as atterrit chez moi et que tu portes presque le même prénom que ma sœur décédée ?

-C'est sans doute la question à un million d'euro, j'ironise alors que j'ai envie de pleurer.

-Et tu as quel âge toi ? Demande Stiles, passant au tutoiement.

-Bientôt 29 ans et croyez moi, je n'ai plus l'âge pour ces conneries.

-Et tu nous jures que c'est la vérité ?

-Il faut demander aux détecteurs de mensonge sur pattes mais je n'ai pas menti une seule fois. Je sais que le loup grincheux et le tonton psychopathe pourrait me tuer au moindre geste de travers, je m'étonne d'ailleurs d'être toujours vivante. Pas que je me plaigne remarquez.

\- « Loup grincheux et tonton psychopathe », je crois que j'aime de plus en plus cette fille ! S'exclame Stiles en rigolant.

-Alors vous allez m'aider ? Je demande.

-A quoi ? Questionne Peter.

-A retourner chez moi, il faut suivre un peu ! Je le taquine. D'ailleurs votre Chris habite à l'autre bout du pays parce que ça fait plus d'une heure que vous l'avez appelé, vous ne vous inquiétez pas ?

-C'est un grand garçon, rétorque Peter.

-Si vous le dites.

-On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi tu es apparue chez Derek, le plus logique aurait été chez Scott et Malia, intervient Lydia.

-Parce que Scott est l'Alpha ? C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit mais peut être que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça parce qu'après tout, Derek est un loup de naissance, mais j'aurais très bien pu dans ce cas, arrivée chez Peter ou toujours chez Scott et Malia parce que Malia est née comme ça, je réfléchis.

Cette réflexion fait réfléchir tout le monde alors que le shérif semble vouloir partir, parce qu'à dire vrai, il y a beaucoup trop de personnes dans cette maudite pièce, il ne manquerait plus que toute la meute débarque, bah je ne sais pas où on pourrait tous les mettre même si en regardant bien la pièce est vraiment très grande et surtout très lumineuse. Lumière qui est partiellement cachée par la présence de deux nouveaux venus : Chris Argent et Deaton. Est ce que ce dernier a même un prénom ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il s'appelle Alan, c'est dit mais jamais personne l'appelle comme ça. C'est pourtant mieux que Marceline !

-En fait, je pense savoir pourquoi c'est chez Derek que vous êtes arrivée, intervient le vétérinaire / émissaire.

-Ah oui ? Demande tout le monde en même temps dans une belle synchronisation. Ouais, je déconne.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec la lycanthropie de naissance, mais tout avec le lien.

-Quel lien ? L'interrompt le loup grincheux mais diablement sexy.

-Le lien d'âme sœur. C'est pourquoi vous êtes là. Cela peut vous paraître tiré par les cheveux mais dès que j'ai reçu l'appel de Chris, j'ai fait des recherches et c'est ce que j'en ai déduit.

-Vous êtes au courant que pour moi vous êtes un personnage fictif ? Parce que dans mon monde, d'où je viens ou peu importe, vous ne vous appelez pas vraiment Alan Deaton, vous êtes un acteur qui interprète Alan Deaton. Vous êtes tous des acteurs, celui qui joue Stiles a été un ado dans un futur dystopique, mais aussi un agent de la CIA qui veut venger la mort de sa fiancée puis encore d'autres rôles. Celui qui joue Derek a joué Superman, le cousin de Supergirl, mais aussi le gars qui a inventé le culturisme, celui qui joue Scott a joué le fils de Jennifer Lopez dans « Coup de Foudre à Manhattan ». Celle qui interprète Malia a été une miss de beauté. Vous êtes tous fictifs et c'est très bien, les loups garou et autres n'existent pas, donc je ne peux pas être son âme sœur ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Alors laissez moi rentrer chez moi !

-Elle a raison, intervient Derek. Le lien d'âme ne marche pas comme ça de toute façon et je n'ai rien ressenti. Pas possible.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais ça va être douloureux, m'explique Deaton. Quelqu'un va devoir vous assommer.

-Très bien, mais puisque je suis apparu chez Derek, a lui l'honneur.

J'entends Scott qui proteste alors que ce n'est pas Derek qui s'approche pour me donner un grand coup sur la tête mais plutôt Peter et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond blanc et en attendant le bruit régulier de mon cœur transmis grâce à un moniteur cardiaque.

Plusieurs jours plus tard j'apprends que j'ai fais une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers de mon immeuble et que je suis restée trois jours dans le coma. Trois jours qui ont duré moins d'une journée pour moi mais quelle journée !

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! Ou de visiter mon profils pour vous laissez tenter par d'autres Univers ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**2/03/2019**


End file.
